weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Future Magneehee
Future Magneehee is Gyigaaees spirit that possessed Magneehee in the future. It's a completly evil entity. He and Doppelgaangeer are friends. Appearance Future Magneehee has changed Magneehee's Bone Katana and his Azure Dagger for the Voidsteel Katana and the Dracul Fang. His clothes are black, he wears a blue cape, he has a helmet with Gyigaaees' eye engraving. Gyigaaees' magic opened his closed eye, exposing his chaotic power. Behavior Do i need really to explain? He is basically Gyigaaees on Magneehee's body, but more powerful and evil than before! There is only hate and evil on his soul, no good or love. He remains a friend of Doppelgaangeer, they're still BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! Story Simple as that, Magneehee fought against Gyigaaees when he arrived, being completly killed and possessed by Gyigaaees's soul. He then time-travelled to the past to kill Magneehee and become a new entity. He failed to do so, fleeing to the past, in the moment he fought with Weegee and helping himself at the past. Magneehee followed him and fought alongside Weegee. Magneehee warned Weegee about the Gyigaaees's imortallity, warning him to ban the entity to a far away dimension. They defeated both Future Magneehee and Gyigaaees, sending them to the eternal oblivion, where they got attacked by the souls they banished. Weapons Unlike Magneehee, Future Magneehee actually do have a quantum pocket, which means he can carry as many weapons that he wishes. His arsenal is long, but he usually uses only two of the weapons. They are: Voidsteel Katana The Voidsteel Katana is a powerful sword made out of void-infused steel bars, material that can only be gathered in the Purple Void. This energy allows the katana to have an extremly sharp blade. The blade isn't just a sharp blade, it has magical proprieties, such as: Banishing Weaklings will be banished to the eternal oblivion to all the eternity. Discharge The blade will discharge purple void energy if the user wills to do so. No Deflect Nothing can deflect its attack, not even the hardest shield on all the space-time. Dracul Fang This is actually an upgraded version of the Dracul Tooth. It's highly pointy and magic-infused, being able to be thrown like a boomerang. Powers His powers are devastating, overpowered and even better than Gyigaaees'. They're: Chaos Eyebeam Blasts a chaotic beam out of his blue eye, doing massive damage to his foes. Gyigaaees, the Impaler Impales the victim using the Dragon Fang. How he does it with such a small weapon? He expands it using his chaotic magic. Void Trap Sets a trap that leads whoever falls into the eternal oblivion. It will do LOTSA damage to those who are strong, through. Limb Reconstruction If one of his limbs gets servered, it will regrow to a new identical one. This doesn't work with his head, through... Spherical Deadzone Creates a big-sized spherical field of chaotic energy which makes everything inside it take 10x more damage. It can also turn against him... Omni-Eyebeam Launches a chaotic huge eyebeam from his helmet's eye. It's not a simple chaos eyebeam, it's the second most powerful eyebeam that one can ever do. The first, you ask? Magneehee's Stare of Balor... Purple Void Power Absorbs the power of the Purple Void (His HQ) and discharges a devastating wave of chaos and madness. It's very dangerous, most like an insta-kill. Useless stuff to know about him 1- He can see 3D movies without glasses. 2- He retains his final form still.... 3- All Magneehee-related sprites use Monster Hunter weapons sprites. Category:Fakegees Category:Evil Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Recolors